Eat to the Beat
}} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B | rev3 = Q | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4score = | rev5 = Spin Alternative Record Guide | rev5Score = 7/10 | rev6 = The Village Voice | rev6score = A− }} Eat to the Beat is the fourth studio album by the American rock band Blondie. It was certified Platinum in the United States, where it spent a year on the Billboard album chart. Although it peaked at No.17, it was one of Billboard s top 10 albums of 1980."Talent in Action Year End Charts" Billboard December 20, 1980: TIA-12 It also reached No.1 on the United Kingdom album chart in October 1979UK [[Official Charts Company]] and was certified Platinum by the BPI. History The album includes a diverse range of styles as pop, punk, reggae, and funk as well as a lullaby. Three singles were released in the UK from this album ("Dreaming", "Union City Blue" and "Atomic"). "The Hardest Part" was released as the second single from the album in the US instead of "Union City Blue". According to the liner notes of the 1994 compilation The Platinum Collection (Blondie)The Platinum Collection, the song "Slow Motion" was originally planned to be the fourth single release from the album, and producer Mike Chapman even made a remix of the track, but following the unexpected success of "Call Me", the theme song to movie American Gigolo, these plans were shelved and the single mix of "Slow Motion" remains unreleased. An alternate mix of the track entitled The Stripped Down Motown Mix did however turn up on one of the many remix singles issued by Chrysalis/EMI in the mid 1990s. Blondie's first video album was produced in conjunction with this record, featuring a music video for each of the album's twelve songs. It was the first such project in rock music.Once More (Into The Bleach): Blondie Returns For Its Fifteenth Round Most of the songs were filmed in and around New York, the exception was the "Union City Blue" music video, which was filmed at Union Dry Dock, Weehawken, New Jersey. Each video was directed by David Mallet and produced by Paul Flattery. The video was initially available as a promotional VHS in 1979 and subsequently released on videocassette and videodisk in October 1980.McCullaugh, Jim. "SelectaVision Catalog Adds 'Eat To Beat'" Billboard October 11, 1980: 10 Eat to the Beat was digitally remastered and reissued by EMI in 1994, and EMI-Capitol in 2001, with four bonus tracks and candid sleeve notes by Mike Chapman: The 2001 remaster was again reissued in 2007 (June 26 in the U.S.; July 2 in the U.K.) without the four bonus tracks. Included instead was a DVD of the long-since deleted Eat to the Beat video album, marking the first time it had been made available on the DVD format. Track listing Video album # "Eat to the Beat" # "The Hardest Part" # "Union City Blue" # "Slow Motion" # "Shayla" # "Die Young, Stay Pretty" # "Accidents Never Happen" # "Atomic" # "Living in the Real World" # "Sound-A-Sleep" # "Victor" # "Dreaming" Bonus Videos-On side two of Videodisc release # Heart of Glass # Picture This # (I'm Always Touched by Your) Presence Dear # Hanging on the Telephone Personnel * Deborah Harry – lead vocals * Chris Stein – guitar * Frank Infante – guitar, background vocals on "Die Young, Stay Pretty" and "Victor" * Jimmy Destri – keyboards, background vocals on "Die Young, Stay Pretty" and "Victor" * Nigel Harrison – bass * Clem Burke – drums ;Additional personnel * Mike Chapman – background vocals on "Die Young, Stay Pretty" and "Victor" * Donna Destri – background vocals on "Living in the Real World" * Robert Fripp – guitar on "Heroes" bonus live track * Ellie Greenwich – background vocals on "Dreaming" and "Atomic" * Lorna Luft – background vocals on "Accidents Never Happen" and "Slow Motion" * Randy Singer (Hennes) – harmonica on "Eat to the Beat" ;Production * Mike Chapman – record producer * Recorded at the Power Station, Electric Lady Studios and Media Sound, New York in 1979. Originally released on Chrysalis Records (1225) * Kevin Flaherty – 2001 reissue producer *Norman Seeff – cover photography and art direction Chart positions Year-end charts Chart successions }} Certifications }} Note: User needs to enter "Blondie" in the "Keywords" field, "Artist" in the "Search by" field and click the "Search" button. Select "More >>" next to the relevant entry to see full certification history.}} }} References Category:1979 albums Category:Blondie (band) albums Category:Chrysalis Records albums Category:Albums produced by Mike Chapman Category:1979 video albums Category:Albums recorded at Electric Lady Studios Category:Albums with cover art by John Van Hamersveld Category:Albums recorded at the Hammersmith Apollo